


Anything

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Harry Potter, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry is worried that he's not making the right decision. But his mind is made up. He has made his bed, he will lie in it.Voldemort can do anything he sets his mind to. And this time, he's going to make his lover happy.Harry's bed turns out to be quite a good one to lie in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 355
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Belladonna_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Riddle/pseuds/Belladonna_Riddle) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Voldemort never dies in the battle of Hogwarts, after all, how do you kill a god?
> 
> If you do it smutty do it with con (I don’t care if it’s dubious as long as it’s con)

“I have to go alone,” Harry told Ron and Hermione. Tears in their eyes, they let him go, and go he did.

They didn’t need to know that the war had already been won.

No one stopped him as he walked into the Forbidden Forest, the Peverell ring on his finger. People hugged each other, and they were sad, but they thought he was saving them, and they were happy.

They didn’t need to know that wasn’t what he was going to do.

At least, not the way they thought he was.

The Forbidden Forest was eerily quiet. There were no sounds but Harry’s footsteps, crunching on old, dead leaves.

He was so ready to leave.

“Lord Amevivant,” said Bellatrix when she saw him. “He is waiting for you.”

He nodded. He was so tired of the endless expectations, demands, and pressure, but…

But… Hermione and Ron had trusted him.

They trusted him.

“You are doing what is best for them,” said Bellatrix as if she knew what he was thinking. “This is the better way.”

“I know,” said Harry, but it came out strangely strangled by the lump in his throat.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was waiting for him, standing at the edge of a clearing in the forest. He was wearing dark robes, no shoes, no hat.

Harry sighed when he saw him. “You’ll hurt your feet,” he said, standing on his tiptoes to give Voldemort a peck on the lips, “and you’ll get sunburnt. You know this.”

Voldemort ignored the comments to set his hand in the middle of Harry’s back and draw him in. “Something bothers you, my little horcrux. What is it?”

Harry leant into Voldemort’s embrace. “I have betrayed my friends.”

“They were misguided. They will come around,” Voldemort reassured him. “You have saved our world from a great and bloody battle, and spared countless lives. If you had made a different choice, think of the children who would have been orphaned, the lonely widows, the parents mourning their children’s untimely deaths.”

Harry sighed; a shaky little thing that made his shoulders tremble. Voldemort squeezed them closer.

“I am so afraid.”

“I’ve got you. I will always protect you, my darling.”

Harry brought his arms around Voldemort’s neck. “I never stood a chance against you, did I?”

Voldemort ran his fingers through Harry’s kinky ebony locks. “You are a brave, strong young man,” he said, “but I am the Dark Lord. You did not stand a chance at defeating me, or at escaping my wooing of you.”

Harry hummed. “I wouldn’t want to ‘escape your wooing of me.’ I rather liked it!”

Voldemort kissed the top of his lover’s head. “Then you will be especially pleased with what I have waiting for you when all this is over.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Voldemort smiled. “A surprise.”

Harry looked up at him. “Is it sex?” he asked eagerly.

Voldemort laughed. “Not exactly, no. But that certainly could happen.”

Harry licked his lips in anticipation of what was sure to be an exciting evening. “But it’s related,” he ventured.

The Dark Lord just smiled again. “It’s something you’ve been wanting, my darling. And it’s waiting for you at home.”

“Is it kinky?” asked Harry.

“Well,” mused Voldemort, “I suppose it might be, but that depends on you.”

“Let’s finish this, then!” Harry said. “And see what it is!”

“All right,” smiled Voldemort, “mask and robes on, this isn’t when we wanted to reveal your identity.”

Harry nodded. Bellatrix passed him his robes, which were inky black, and hugged his arms and torso, while flowing and pooling around his legs. His mask covered just his eyes and nose, and was carved out of ornate hardwood. He and Voldemort complimented each other, Voldemort with his lighter robes, which faded to ashy grey in certain places, and billowed around his long figure, giving him the impression of a dark Greek god. Harry’s robes were certainly more ornate, but simpler in colour.

Voldemort took his hand, and they went to the main battlefield in the Hogwarts courtyard, flanked by Lucius, Bellatrix and Fenrir, chosen because they were trusted, talented members of the inner circle, and Narcissa, who fussed over Harry as though she were his mother and would not let them go without her.

“The war is won,” he announced. At these words, Ron and Hermione’s faces crumpled, and they embraced each other in mutual grief. Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys and Remus were also crying, as well as well as quite a few people Harry was sure he didn’t know. They must be sad because they had lost.

“I present to you the rulers of wizarding Britain!” announced Bellatrix. “Lord Voldemort and Lord Amevivant. Together, my Lords will usher in a new reign of peace and glory!”

Voldemort held up Harry’s hand, and the Death Eaters applauded, whistling and screaming and clapping their hearts out. The Order just stood in shock. WIth a barely audible crack, Voldemort Apparated himself and Harry away.

They appeared inside their bedroom, in Slytherin Castle. “Harry,” said Voldemort. Harry looked to his lover as soon as his head had stopped spinning.

Voldemort was holding something out. A potion in a crystal vial. There was a note, too, affixed to it, tied on with ribbon.

Harry looked at it. “Male… fertility potion…” 

A smile spread across his face, and he flung himself into Voldemort’s arms. “You got me a baby!” he squealed in excitement. “We can have a baby!”

Voldemort held his ecstatic lover in his arms. “I am the Dark Lord Voldemort,” he said. “I can do anything I set my mind to… and I want us to have a baby. Of course - only if you want to-”

Harry cut him off with a deep kiss. “Of course it’s what I want,” he breathed. “I’ve always wanted a child, and here you’ve - we’re going to have a baby!”

The Castle bore witness to record-breakingly enthusiastic lovemaking that night.


End file.
